


Radio Show AU: The Nocturnal Show

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-owners Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Plotty, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Producer Bokuto Koutarou, Producer Kuroo Tetsurou, Producer Tadashi Yamaguchi, Radio Host Akaashi Keiji, Radio Host Kei Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Kei Tsukishima is a radio host from 9PM to 3AM every night. Along with Akaashi Keiji, the two talk about their daily musings, books, and take midnight interviews with their listeners.One night, Tobio Kageyama, Pro-Volleyball player, Mr. I Can't Stay Up Past 10 PM, calls Kei during his night show. Kei is in crisis.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	Radio Show AU: The Nocturnal Show

"Welcome back to the Nocturnal Show. It's your favourite hosts, Kei Tsukishima and Akaashi Keiji in the studio today. With our producer Tadashi Yamaguchi and Kuroo Tetsurou as well."

"HEY HEY HEY. I am here too!"

Akaashi sighs into the mic, "Yes Bokuto-san is also going to be here for a short while."

"Why'd you react like that!"

"Cause your enthusiasm is sickening," Kei said. 

"Just for that I am staying the whole night!"

Kuroo being a troll played some dramatic betrayal-esque sound effect. Behind the glass screen from the red recording studio, Kei could see the three producers laughing between themselves, it could be heard over the radio too. Bokuto and Kuroo, co-owners of this radio station bickered.

He liked his job. He liked these people. They were passionate about giving a good show, giving the audience good conversation, laughs and the best music. Albeit the day-time audience requests were a bit too mainstream sometimes for his own taste; the night-time audience was something else. 

The Nocturnal Show had built an impressive image; discussing existential musings, scientific discoveries, some observational contemplation, an advice-giving segment all the while playing psychedelic soft bops. The night-show hosts were popular as food for thought for drivers and night workers. Insomniacs, night owls, students, artists and the elderly. Lovers, drunks and the heartbroken. Many people listened. Tsukishima knew every night their numbers grew higher. And he was grateful that his hours of hard work meticulously preparing each show gave results.

"Alright, moving on." Akaashi graciously interrupted. "Today, I read some really good poetry." he continued.

"Do tell." Kei said.

"It's a poem called 'Tonight I Can Write The Saddest Lines' by Pablo Nerudo."

"Setting the mood for the rest of the night huh?"

Akaashi's light laugh rang through the air. Bokuto pretended to faint behind the screen. Such saps these two.

"I want to read it out and hear your thoughts?"

"Sure." You could hear a smile in Kei's voice.

> Tonight I can write... the saddest lines.
> 
> Write, for example, “The night is shattered
> 
> and the blue stars shiver in the distance.”
> 
> The night wind revolves in the sky and sings.
> 
> Tonight I can write the saddest lines.
> 
> I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too.
> 
> Through nights like this one I held her in my arms.
> 
> I kissed her again and again under the endless sky.
> 
> She loved me sometimes, and I loved her too.
> 
> How could one not have loved her great still eyes.
> 
> Tonight I can write the saddest lines.
> 
> To think that I do not have her. To feel that I have lost her.
> 
> To hear the immense night, still more immense without her.
> 
> And the verse falls to the soul like dew to the pasture.
> 
> What does it matter that my love could not keep her.
> 
> The night is shattered and she is not with me.
> 
> This is all. In the distance someone is singing. In the distance.
> 
> My soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.
> 
> My sight tries to find her as though to bring her closer.
> 
> My heart looks for her, and she is not with me.
> 
> The same night whitening the same trees.
> 
> We, of that time, are no longer the same.
> 
> I no longer love her, that’s certain, but how I loved her.
> 
> My voice tried to find the wind to touch her hearing.
> 
> Another’s. She will be another’s. As she was before my kisses.
> 
> Her voice, her bright body. Her infinite eyes.
> 
> I no longer love her, that’s certain, but maybe I love her.
> 
> Love is so short, forgetting is so long.
> 
> Because through nights like this one I held her in my arms
> 
> my soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.
> 
> Though this be the last pain that she makes me suffer
> 
> and these the last verses that I write for her.

"That was beautiful Akaashi, I am sure our listeners out there could relate."

"Yeah, I really loved so many things about this poem. But to something that really stood out to me was the nature imagery and setting," Kei hummed agreeing.

"The night setting I feel is so apt cause of its surrealness. Also the night connotes darkness, pain and isolation and that is truly the best reflection of his mood in this poem as he remembers his past lover," Kei 'ahhs' lightly, "But also the night is the boundary between night time and the next day, a new beginning a new dawn. So the hopeful connotation just adds to the longing he experiences and the hope of moving on from her at the end of the poem."

"I agree. I think for me what really stood out was the lines; "She loved me sometimes, and I loved her too." and the parallel sentense "I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too." It's such a clever insight into their relationship. There is an hint that there was an imbalance of love, and thus unfulfillment. He might be blaming her for not loving him as much as she did."

Akaashi hummed in agreement as Kei rambled.

"I think my favourite line is, "Love is so short, forgetting is so long.' It's so bittersweet." 

Kei's co-host lit up, the glint in his eyes heard through his voice, "The agonising conclusion. The aftermath, the pain of the breakup."

"Let's turn to our callers then, we want you to tell us about your breakup. Romantic or platonic or even familial because they are all just as painful. Tell us what you learned, what helped you or advice you want to share. You could also call us to give your thoughts on the poem!."

"We'll be back after this song by an upcoming New Zealand artist and Youtuber named 'Blanks'. Here is his new hit song 'Bittersweet'."

Intermission light turns out and Yamaguchi listens cautious in case of technical difficulties interrupting the stream. Kageyama and Akaashi drink some water as Kuroo and Bokuto narrow down the rings they let through for the calling segment. 

"We are back on in, five. Four." Kuroo has a strange grin.

"Three. Two," Yamaguchi looks apologetic, odd.

"One." 

"Hello and welcome to the Nocturnal Show." Kei said.

"Oi Tsukishima, why didn't you do the dishes? I wanted to cook for us tonight." There was a grumbling on the phone line. Tsukishima was frozen, "Tell me why, Kei."

Tsukishima was utterly bamboozled, hoodwinked and beguiled.

Kuroo had a shit-eating grin on. Bokuto was rolling in laughter with only half his body visible as his body racked in laughter. Tsukishima could almost hear Yamaguchi going, "Gomen Tsukki."

Face burning he managed to reply, "I was busy you see."

A sigh behind the call. Kageyama speaks tiredly, "I am getting take out," then he added with irritation slipping into his voice, "None for you."

The call ended as soon as it began and Kei sat whiplashed. There was a moment of silence before Akaashi went, "Guess Nerudo isn't the only one with relationship problems."

Only Akaashi could say that to him and he would take light heartedly, "Domestic bliss."

"To our listeners out there, as context. That was pro-volleyball player, starting setter of the Schweiden Adlers, and Tsukishima's husband Tobio Kageyama."

Tsukishima groans into his mic, "It's frankly, far too late for him to be awake."

"It's only 10:14."

"Precisely."

Akaashi hesitates then fondly shakes his head and moves on, "Well if our producers can keep it together and not troll us again. Let's have the next caller!"

The night moved on. They got interesting snippets and melancholic tales of heartache, love and troubles. Some shared movies that got them through a breakup. Some shared books that helped them get through the grief of a lost loved one. Some shared the banal things that hurt most.

You stop ordering for two. You stop finding their hair in the shower. You start to forget. That last one is the worst of them all.

Tsukishima had tried putting Kageyama's call at the very back of his mind. However, as the talk about loss and love continued into the early mornings of the next day he felt a growing pain in his chest. Why did Kageyama really call? He'd never done it before? Was he truly upset with him over the dishes? Was their relationship falling apart?

Kageyama had not ordered for two tonight. 

Kageyama chose now to take long showers at his training institute itself. He would come home late cause Kei was already usually gone for work. "It's practical," he would say.

Tsukishima had forgotten to wash the dishes even though Kageyama had specifically woken him up to tell him too.

By the time they wrapped up, he was exhausted because of his inner turmoil. Bokuto still looked fresh with Akaashi with the same pristine air around him. Owls, the both of them. Kuroo had started dozing and Yamaguchi had droopy eyes. Tonight there were exceptionally more calls. The radio channel was growing, but all he could think about was Kageyama.

"Go." Akaashi said.

"What?"

"I'll do the setting up for tomorrow. I'll send the pointers for the next show in a few hours. I know you are thinking about him. You have been distracted all night," Kei flushed, "And it's okay. I am sure he's just annoyed at the long hours you have been working lately."

"Our numbers are growing."

"Yes, I am sure he is proud of you for it. But I am certain he misses you too."

Kei turns his back to him as he puts away his things, "Perhaps."

Bokuto bursts in, reading the room he solemns. 

"Hey Tsukki, I am sorry if Kageyama's call was too far. We weren't expecting him and we thought it would be funny."

"It's okay Bokuto-san. W-we just see each other less so it's straining the relationship I suppose. Things have taken a backseat with us so-" _Don't cry_ he tells himself "-there was a little tension."

He sees Bokuto and Akaashi share a look, it's like a whole conversation passed between them.

"Take tomorrow and day after off. Stay home." Bokuto said. His face expressionless.

A protest is at the tip of his lips when Bokuto puts up a silencing hand. 

"You deserve this. And besides I want back in the spotlight! I miss hosting with Akaashi." His face is earnest and Tsukishima knows him enough to trust that it's true.

Tsukishima could only smile and furiously nod as he tried to hide his glassy eyes. He was grateful for all in his life but he had been taken Tobio for granted. He had neglected their relationship for his career. But really, they both had. It was a budding issue they hadn't nipped at yet. Tsukishima was terrified to go home but it had to be sometime or the other.

"I will take leave then."

"Bye Tsukki. Don't worry and take rest."

Yamaguchi who had been silently hanging by the studio doorway gently hugged his friend. Kei suspected that he did cause he knew his best friend got got cold easy. 

"Go sleep you idiot. See you."

* * *

The apartment was quiet. He slipped of his shoes and entered their living room. Nothing a miss, he entered the dining room to see a plastic bags on his place at the table, a note accompanied it. A box of takeout; pork curry with an egg on top, Kageyama's favourite. The note read:

> Shortcake in the fridge for you. If you don't want the pork curry there are pork buns inside too. Goodnight."

Tsukishima felt immensely better. And eating the pork curry even if it was too spicy he recognised he was so damn lucky. Quickly finishing the main meal he finally got to eat his dessert. And then started washing the dishes.

The rhythmic and therapeutic task lulled him into a trance like state where his mind worked through the troubles of the last few weeks between himself and his husband. Their demanding schedules left only the wee hours of the morning together. Where Kageyama often had to rush out if he was not going to be late for the team practise. Date nights had become non-existent and even if they had free time together, they simply napped. 

Tsukishima missed Kageyama yet they hadn't addressed it in wake of the chaos in their work lives. He felt his throat constrict thinking about how they had started almost living separate lives. They barely talked to one another straight. In his brooding, Kei didn't notice two arms snake around his waist and a familiar body sinking into his back.

Kei partially turned around in Kageyama's entrapped arms and flicked a soap stud at Tobio. Tobio laughed, now more awake. Kageyama's big imploring eyes stared into him and Kei thought, 'How could one not have loved his great still eyes.'

"Hey." Kageyama said.

"Hi."

"Did you eat?" Kei smiled and turned back around.

"Yes."

"The cake?" Kei smiled at him over his shoulder as he dried his hands on a tea towel.

"Yes, thank you for ordering it."

Kageyama snuggles back into Kei's back, "Hmm your welcome."

_That was their way of saying I love you, they both knew it._

Tsukishima rested his weight on the edges of the sink. His hands gripping to stop any shaking.

"I am sorry about the dishes." He was saying sorry for a lot more. Kageyama understood.

"I am sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me but I do want to know why you called me through the station?" Kageyama's hands gripped his shirt tighter.

"I missed you. I felt like I could only get through to you if it is through the station. Spur of the moment anger, I think."

Tsukishima would want to argue but he knows he had been so work-oriented for the last few weeks Kageyama was probably right.

"I am sorry I made you feel like that."

Look at how far they've made it since highschool. Talking about their emotions freely and fixing their problems before it boiled over or festered like a sore. 

"I forgive you. But..." Kei held his breathe, "some things need to change right?"

"Yes. Definitely."

Tsukishima turned them around and they were both crying silent tears. Sweetness tore his heart and they stood there crying and holding each other as weeks of frustrations spilt in their tears. Kei then kissed him. Their tears mingled and it tasted extra salty. 

"I love you," Kei murmured in the tentative silence. Afraid it would break.

"I love you too. Always."

It was okay. His love was enough.

"I’ll shift around my schedule a bit to make some more time for you, okay? And maybe you could change some of your hours as well?"

"Alright,” Kageyama sighed. His eyes clearing up, “also I guess I won’t call you again.”

"Why not?" Kei didn't expect to be as hurt as he was, "It was sweet, really."

Kageyama blushed, clearly embarrassed. 

"I didn't know you started listening to the show at night." Kei said.

Kageyama supported his boyfriend and listened to the show on Podcast throughout his day, as he always slept early he could never listen to it live. 

"I missed you, it made me feel closer to you cause it was live and all," Kageyama trailed.

"Such a sap you are, Your Majesty," Tsukishima grinned.

Kageyama raised his arms to wrap it around Kei's neck, the slight of his mouth was so kissable. Their teasing was endearing now not vexing.

"Well, my next decree is you carry me too bed. I have a free day for the weekend tomorrow but you have your show so we ought to sleep."

"Actually Bokuto-san gave me the next two days off."

Kageyama's eyes shone in a second. And Tsukishima felt devious.

"I don't think we should get any sleep in that case," Tobio simply blushes at the underlying meaning. Tobio bury's his face in Kei's. His arms tightening on his neck and he whispers, "I am waiting."

_Fuck Kageyama was so hot._

He lifts his boyfriend's slender muscled legs around his waist and linking his arms under his husband's thighs he treaded to their bedroom.

Everything was wonderful. They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one sitting x.x  
> no planning, made this up as I went. Might make it a series who knows. But I had fun. feeling the angst today. leave comments of your fav parts <3


End file.
